halofandomcom-20200222-history
N'tho 'Sraom
[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/miranda-keyes Halo Waypoint, Universe - Usze 'Taham] |weight= |weapons=*Covenant Carbine *Plasma Rifle |equipment=*Sangheili Personal Energy Shield *Combat Harness *Flashlight |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= Yellowish orange |cyber= |era=*9th Age of Reclamation *Great Schism |types= |notable= |affiliation=*Covenant Empire *Covenant Separatists *Swords of Sanghelios |hideb=true}} N'tho 'Sraom is a Special Operations Sangheili of the Fleet of Retribution's Special Warfare Group.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=thesoundofsack Bungie.net: The Tru7h About Co-Op in Halo 3] During the Great Schism, he assisted the Covenant Separatists in eliminating the Covenant Loyalists. Biography 'Sraom is the youngest member of his Special Operations unit and is one of a growing number of human sympathizers amongst the Sangheili youth. He was born into the Sraom lineage, and lived in the state of Sraom. He is a fairly typical young male adult Sangheili, he began compulsory military service at the end of adolescence, and remains unmarried with no close, non-familial relationships outside of his martial order. N'tho 'Sraom refused to stand indolently by while the San'Shyuum replaced Sangheili units with Jiralhanae packs, and now bears deep resentment toward those politicians who landed his kind in their current predicament. Like most other Sangheili in service to the Covenant military, 'Sraom removed the "-ee" suffix from his name following the disbandment of the Covenant. Although N'tho 'Sraom's romanticized nationalism is emblematic of all Sangheili, he has developed a healthy respect for Humanity, not for their physical abilities or martial prowess, but for their audacity and resolve. Equipment Although N'tho appears to be equipped with a regular Combat Harness as opposed to the standard Assault Harness given to all Special Operations operators, he is still considered a member of the Special Operations unit. However, given of the color of his armor, it could be inferred that he recently joined the Special Operations unit and is perhaps the newest member of the special operations unit; this is supported by the fact that he is also the youngest member of the unit. Trivia *N'tho is the third playable character in Halo 3 Co-op. However, neither N'tho nor Usze 'Taham, the fourth playable character in co-op, are seen in cutscenes. *The character's name first appears in the Bungie.net article describing the Brute Chopper, even before the announcement of four-player co-operative play, though then he was called 'N'th'r'''o 'Sraom. *N'tho has apparently been a vital source of information for the UNSC, detailing Jiralhanae rank structure and, in particular, the specific role the Choppers play within the Jiralhanae ranks.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo3/content.aspx?link=chopperfiction '''Bungie.net', TYPE-25 Rapid Assault Vehicle "Chopper"] ("Yeah, SWG-FoR/SO N'thro 'Sraom basically confirmed that—said the riders held specific ranks outside the Covenant military hierarchy structure—that they’re more of a traditional unit like Cossacks or something.") *When he activates his flashlight, the light is simply projected with no point of origin, as no visible flashlight is on his shoulder. This also applies to Usze 'Taham. *Both N'tho 'Sraom and Usze 'Taham have their leg holstered weapons appear backwards. This is most apparent with the Needler, with the side that has the protruding needles opposite the direction of other Elite models. He also seems to have Sangheili Minor armor rather than assault armor as a Spec-Ops Elite. *As seen below, a glitch can cause 'Sraom to appear without a helmet. Gallery One Spartan and Three Sangheilis.jpg|From the left to the right, Usze 'Taham, Thel 'Vadam, John-117 and N'tho 'Sraom in Halo 3. Three Elites.jpg|'Sraom and his comrades on the offensive. Usze ‘Taham and N’tho ‘Sraom.jpg|'Taham (right), along with 'Sraom (left). 68013682-Full.jpg|An internal system glitch causing 'Sraom to spawn without a helmet. Appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' *''Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo'' Sources Category:Playable Characters Category:Sangheili characters